


Don't let yourself lose me

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Stiles late night doodle. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let yourself lose me

Hmm, I wanna fix this one up. Eventually. When I'm not throwing a sleepy tantrum at colours, maybe. But you get the general idea of it, I think.

Man, I just wanted to draw some demon!Stiles and some Derek Hale arm porn. Check off one, though I still suck and the tattoo came out bad, blah /o\

**Author's Note:**

> [dreamwidth](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/109033.html)


End file.
